


Simon Says

by Merixcil



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: It's a bad idea to get in the car with Mr. Blonde
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags here folks. No one has an awful time but calling this one consensual would be lying.

Lesson well and truly learned: don’t let Mr Blonde get you alone unless you’re ready to play ball. Pink has a life outside this job, unlike the rest of the weird fuckers Joe picked for this gig, he doesn’t need this shit.

“That’s real nice.” Blonde wipes a fleck of blood from Pink’s cheek, inspecting it closely before sucking it clean.

It’s hard to come up with a pithy response when there’s a straight razor in your mouth. Pink breathes deep through his nose, eyes fixed on Blonde as he transfers all remaining energy to the effort of not shaking. He’s pretty sure the guy doesn’t want to fuck him up for real, but ten minutes ago he thought Blonde was nothing more than a rather sullen gun for hire.

Blonde’s overlarge frame seems to expand, occupying every stray bit of space going in the front seat of his Cadillac as he surveys Pink with deceptively warm eyes. They were supposed to be casing the jewellery store, no big deal. Orange and White had already taken some time to size the place up, so it made sense for the rest of them to follow suit. Pink had been stupid enough to assume they would be checking it out on foot when Blonde pulled into an alley a couple of blocks from the store.

“I’d like to play a little game with you. Ok?” Blonde pauses. “Nod or shake your head Mr Pink.”

Pink tries to shake but the razor slices into the side of his cheek with the motion. He squawks in shock as blood floods into his mouth, trying to recoil but he doesn’t get very far before Blonde catches him by the scruff of the neck.

“C’mon now, Mr Pink. I really think you want to play.”

Carly Simon is wailing over the airways about some idiot who thinks this song is all about them. Pink’s mouth tries to form a protest, but the blade nicks his cheek again before he can get started. Soon he’s either gonna have to swallow the blood in his mouth or let it dribble out.

Spit or swallow. The oldest question in the book.

“Let’s try that again. I said, I’d like to play a little game with you. That sound fun?”

The angle of the straight razor is such that Pink can nod his head just fine. Blonde smiles, rubbing encouraging circles into the base of Pink’s skull. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” He leans in and for a horrible moment Pink thinks he’s about to kiss him. Luckily, Blonde settles for a quick peck on the cheek before falling back in the driver’s seat with smug excitement writ large on his face.

The hand leaves the back of Pink’s neck as Blonde starts to unbuckle his belt. “What I’m thinking, is that you’re gonna suck me off without saying a word. I know that’s hard for you, you like to talk shit. But I would really like to spend the next five or ten or however many minutes listening to the radio and getting my dick sucked.”

The dick in question flops out of Blonde’s trousers. He’s only half hard and already enormous. The straight razor stays digging into Pink’s cheek, Blonde’s arm eerily steady in his hold.

Pink would love to point out that sucking dick is pretty hard when you have a blade between your teeth but saying as much would get his tongue sliced off. The first drop of blood seeps past his lips, creating a tiny stain on his jeans. Blonde watches it go, eyes’s hooding as he wraps his free hand around his cock and starts stroking. “You ready?”

There wouldn’t be much Pink could do if he wasn’t. It’s hard to look away as Blonde’s dick swells and stiffens in his hand and Pink is sick with a nervous tension that smells so much like excitement you couldn’t pick the one of them from the other in a lineup.

Blonde extracts the razor from Pink’s mouth almost tenderly. Blood splatters out after it, coating Pink’s front like he just killed a cat.

The hand with the razor tangles in Pink’s hair and drags him down to dick level. “I like this car, and these pants. I’m gonna have to ask that you swallow everything.”

Before Pink has time to nod, the penalty for failing to follow instructions is made clear by the razor, still warm from his mouth, laying itself over the back of his neck. He takes a shuddering breath and tries very hard to divert his focus to the dick that fills his vision.

Blonde’s hand falls away. “Show me what you can do.”

The radio switches to Gloria Gaynor as Pink takes the plunge. He doesn’t bother teasing it out, just opens his mouth and takes in a full mouthful of Blonde’s dick. A slight hitch in breathing is all the response that he gets, and the pressure of the razor doesn’t waver at all.

There’s a lot more than just one mouthful in play here. Pink braces himself against the dashboard with one arm while the other hand helps manage the work. Blonde’s dick warps his cheeks, opening the cuts wide and pulling a thin stream of blood down his shaft and towards his balls. Pink moves quickly, dipping low to lick up the trail of red and save the upholstery in the nick of time.

“That’a boy.” Blonde purrs. Pink wants to knee him in the gut.

It takes time. The radio cycles through half a dozen songs that Pink is only half familiar with before Blonde’s thighs go tense and he comes with a soft grunt, unloading enough spunk that Pink’s worried he’s going to wind up spilling some despite his best efforts. They freeze in position once it’s done, something off Rumours playing soundtrack to the strangest post-sex haze Pink has ever found himself in.

A pat on the head and the razor is gone. “Good job, kid.”

Pink would like to point out that he’s probably the older of the two of them, but somewhere between the blood in his teeth and Joe’s orders not to discuss personal matters he loses his voice. As he sits up, Blonde’s face stays passive, like this is just a routine operation for him. Probably spent time on the inside, that shit can turn a guy weird.

“Here.” Blonde hands him a handkerchief. Pink dabs at the corners of his mouth and when he pulls it away it’s going red around the edges. “We got another minute or two before we gotta go. If you wanted to take care of that.” He nods towards Pink crotch, which is sporting a rather alarming tent.

Pink hadn’t even realised he was hard.

“Or I could.” One of Blonde’s massive paws hovers over Pink’s fly.

Pinks been with guys way uglier than Blonde and with shittier personalities to boot. When you’re in this line of work, you can’t afford to be picky. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine that he’s not still bleeding from a wound Blonde gave him and does the only thing that feels natural. He nods his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the [ResDogs kink meme](https://resdog-kink.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://jeffersonhairpie.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/chadfuture_)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
